The use of a surgical mesh for the repair and restoration of living tissue is well known. For example, surgical mesh may be used to support and/or reinforce a damaged or weakened portion in the body of a patient. In this regard, the surgical mesh must additionally be sufficiently porous to allow for growth of tissue through the mesh after implantation. The healing tissue grows through porous openings in, for example, an implanted synthetic mesh, thereby assimilating the tissue with the mesh and adding structural integrity to the tissue.
Surgical meshes may be produced with yarns including monofilament and multifilament yarns. Multifilament yarns have small void areas or interstitial spaces between the yarn filaments. The yarns in the surgical mesh may be made of materials such as polypropylene, polyesters, and co-polymers thereof. Such polymeric materials typically do not have surface structures that are absorbent or adsorbent; thus, meshes made out of such materials are unable to absorb drugs.
The crevices and voids of the surgical mesh may harbor bacteria or other pathogens that contaminate the surgical mesh during implantation. Following implantation of the surgical mesh in the patient, the bacteria or other pathogens harbored in the mesh are introduced to the anatomical site where the surgical mesh is implanted. Typically, the anatomical site being repaired is poorly accessible to antimicrobial drugs applied intraoperatively to combat bacteria or other pathogens that may be picked up and introduced to the anatomical site during the surgery to implant the mesh.